Harry Potter and the End of all Wars
by HarryPotterismylife816
Summary: Harry needs to face his final battle with Voldermort. However, he won't be able to do it alone, he'll need the help of Ron, Hermione and the love of his life. Mainly Harry & Ginny, And Ron & Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-New Beginnings and a Break Down 

It was days after Dumbledore's funeral and Harry was sitting in his bedroom at Privet Drive staring glumly out the window. While sitting there, all Harry could think about were the tasks ahead and nothing else, not that he would let himself think of anything else. This was mainly because he did not want to think about what occupied his dreams, and that was Ginny. In a few days time however, he would have to face her. He did not want to see his heartbroken face that he had seen on the Hogwarts Express a few days ago. He missed holding her in his arms; he missed the calmness that she gave him.

He wished he could have her with him to help him cope with the loss of his mentor. Dumbledore had been so much to him, not only a mentor, but a friend and the closest thing to a grandfather Harry had ever had. He needed Dumbledore to guide him; he needed Dumbledore to tell him that it is okay to be with Ginny despite the dangers. Harry eventually came to the realization that he could not rely on anyone anymore.

"Boy, get down her now! I need to have a word with you!" Harry groaned as his uncle called him into the living room. "What the hell is this ruddy bird doing in _my_ house?"

For the first time Harry noticed the beautiful bird sitting on the couch. It was Fawkes. "Honestly Uncle Vernon, I have no idea why he is here. The last time I saw him was Dumbledore's funeral." Harry turned to Fawkes and with a pop he was on Harry's shoulder. There was a note attached to his leg that Harry detached, but before he could read what it said, he was interrupted by his uncle.

"Did you say Dumbledore's funeral? Isn't he the freak who came and picked you up last year?" Vernon had an evil glint in his eyes. He waited for Harry to nod and then continued. "Well then, I want you in your room now! You are not going to come out except for restroom breaks once a day. Meals will be brought up to you, and if I see you or any of those blasted birds you will be sorry. Now go!"

Harry decided it was best not to argue so he walked slowly up to his bedroom, which would now be his prison. Once in his room Fawkes flew over to Hedwig's perch and landed next to her. Harry decided he should open the letter. "_It couldn't hurt to read this, it has to be from Dumbledore since Fawkes delivered it. But how old is it, did he write this before we left for the horcrux or was it even older than that?"_ Harry's ,ind raced at the thought of hearing from his former headmaster.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I have undoubtedly moved on to my next greatest adventure. I hope you do not blame yourself for my death, you hold yourself responsible for much that is beyond you own fault. I am writing this as your are in Gryffindor tower retrieving your invisibility cloak, I want you to know that I am dying as I write this last letter to you. I have slowly been dying since I destroyed Marvolo's ring. As I have said before my reflexes are not what they used to be. I want you to know that I have told Severus that when the times comes when Mr. Malfoy will pursue me to my death (yes, I knew of Mr. Malfoy's plan long ago,) to end my life himself. I would never have a student become a murderer._

_Harry, you always asked why I trusted Severus so much, well the answer was simple. I trusted Severus because he made an unbreakable vow with me. If his allegiance was returned to the death eaters, he would be dead. Now I hope that answer will satisfy your suspicions._

_Next, there is the business of my will. To you, who have been like a grandson to me, I leave everything. This includes all my possessions, 853,600,000 galleons, three homes throughout the world, and of course Fawkes. I know money means nothing to you, but I want you to have it._

_Last I have two pieces of advice. One is more serious than the other. First, Tom hid himself in places that were significant to him. Second, do not let Ms. Weasley get away. Love will be your greatest weapon. You need her with you; it will do no good to push her away._

_Until you too join me in death, which will be many years from now, remember these words, I will never truly be gone until none who remain are loyal to me. Do not mourn too long, after all to the organized mind, death is but the next great adventure._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

When Harry finished the letter his eyes were moist with tears. Even in death Dumbledore knew exactly what to say. Harry turned to Fawkes who nodded and let out a hopeful trill. Harry walked over to his desk knowing what to do. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote a note explaining Snape's situation to Professor McGonagal. He had just sent Hedwig out the window when there was a knock on his door.

"Harry, may I come in?" It was the voice of his Aunt Petunia. Harry Wondered why she even bothered to ask, usually she treated him like he was the scum on the bottom of her shoes. She entered his room and sat down at his desk. She surveyed the mess around her of stray owl treats and old parchment before she began. "Harry, I feel that it is time that we have a talk. I owe you an apology for the last sixteen years. I truly want you to know the reason I have been so cruel, not that any of what I am going to say is going to justify anything."

"Really you owe me an apology for treating me like filth?" Harry sarcastically asked not even bothering to look in his aunt's direction.

"Please just sit and listen and all I can do is hope that you will understand." She sounded so desperate that Harry had to look at her. When his eyes met Petunia's he saw them filling with tears and pleading him to at least listen. When she realized that he would listen she continued. "I haven't always hated magic you know. Your mother always used to come home on holidays or write and tell me all about her adventures at Hogwarts. I was always mesmerized by her tales and wished that one day, I would be able to accompany her on one. Well, I eventually I got my wish. Your grandparents and I were at Hogwarts on special invitation from Dumbledore. We were there to see Lily receive and award from Professor Slughorn because of her outstanding potion skills.

"On our last night there, Lily and James got special permission to take my family and I into Hogsmead. Of course we all agreed, I was absolutely thrilled at the thought of going into an all magic village. Have you ever visited that particular village?"

"Yes, I have been visiting Hogsmead since ,my third year. However, last year the trips were cancelled because a girl almost died on the path leading back to the school." He paused at the thought of Katie Bell almost dying from touching that horrid necklace.

"Oh! How dreadful, that must have been horrible to witness. But sadly I know that feeling. While in Hogsmead we were having a splendid time. I was amazed at the smells and tastes of Honeyduke's. We even got to go into the Three Broom Sticks and I got to drink the most amazing drink imaginable. I think it was called a butterbeer. However, when we were on our way to the castle, we noticed we were not alone. We could not see them but James said that he could sense their magic. He could always tell when something was not right. Then, out of nowhere, Lily was running towards our parents and a bright green light was shot at both of them. They fell to the ground and Lily gave out a horrifying scream and would not let go of our dead parents. At the time I had no idea what was going on. Then some one aimed a spell at me and I fell to the ground in the worst pain I have ever experienced. I couldn't think of anything but the pain, every inch of my body was in agony." Aunt Petunia had tears pouring down her cheeks while she looked to Harry for answers.

"The curse that hit you was the Cruciatus curse, it is an unforgivable curse and only death eaters use them. It causes immeasurable pain, some people have been driven mad by the pain. The curse that killed my grandparents was the _Avada Kedavra _curse, it's also an unforgivable curse, the worst of all. You can only use these if you have pure hatred and loathing going through you or just enjoy seeing people in pain," He didn't want to go on any longer fore he wanted to hear the rest of his aunt's story.

"After the curse was lifted, James helped me to my feet and told Lily and I to run. As soon as we started to run we found out who was attacking us. There was a group of five hooded men attacking us. James took on three of them and Lily took on two. James and Lily were both on their last opponent when you could tell something went terribly wrong. Just as they finished dueling Voldermort showed up.

"He said that he wanted them to join his death eaters, he needed their powers. James and Lily immediately refused which infuriated Voldermort. Suddenly a second duel began. This time the spells, curses and charms were more intense. Buildings along the high road were being destroyed by stray hexes. Then something terrible happened. Then something terrible happened, a streak or purple hit my sister, your mother. It looked as if she was dead. I rushed out of my hiding place to her side. Tears were falling from my eyes while your father continued to battle Voldermort. Then finally some relief came, Dumbledore appeared next to James and Voldermort and his followers disappeared into thin air. Dumbledore turned towards your father and I and told us to go back to the castle.

"James picked up Lily and we ran all the way up the castle. When we got there I fainted and woke up next to my sister in the hospital wing. Your mother was in her seventh yeah at Hogwarts when this happened. She was moved to St, Mungos when Madam Pomfrey found she could not help Lily. Lily stayed in St. Mungos for weeks and I visited her every day of it. However, after she was well I ran away and vowed to never have anything to do with the magical world ever again. I could not bear to witness something awful like that happen to anyone I loved ever again. I wanted to distance my self entirely from all magic including your parents. I regret almost every day but I ran away from your mother and eventually my regret turned into false hate." She had finished her story and looked to Harry with tears falling freely from her eyes.

Harry could not help it, he stood, walked over to his aunt and wrapped her in his arms. She sobbed onto his shoulder and Harry though, _"I will never let this happen to anyone ever again. He has ruined too many lives. He killed my parents, made my aunt hate magic, caused Sirius's death and Dumbledore's, and on top of all that I'm not allowed to love because of him. This will not last any longer I have to defeat him."_ He let go of his aunt and looked her in the face, "It's okay aunt Petunia I'll forgive you. I understand what you went through, I have witnessed many deaths and many more injuries. I just wish you would have told me sooner so I could have maybe had a chance at a better life."

"I just want you to know that I have always loved you like a son. I just wish I could have taken better care of you. I want you to know that you can always, from now on, come to me for anything." Harry smiled and thanked his aunt for her support just as pig flew in the window. Harry laughed because Fawkes seemed to have the same attitude towards pig as Hedwig did, Aunt Petunia left with a promise of an excellent dinner while Harry took the letter from the small owl. It was in a red envelope and Harry recognized it as a howler.

"**Harry James Potter!"** Came Ginny's shrieking voice to rival her mother's. **"You are not getting off as easy as you think! I am in no more danger with you than I am with out you! In case you haven't noticed my family is the biggest bunch of blood traitors in history!** **I have decided that we aren't breaking up because I love you! I Also happen to know that you love me too, so stop be such a noble git! I'll see you in a couple weeks as my boyfriend. Goodbye Love!"** The letter caught fire and turned to ash. Harry couldn't help but smile, _"she is the love of my life,"_ he thought to himself. He was filled with happiness, that is until Uncle Vernon came bursting through the door.

"Boy, come over here right now! Bring me a belt." Harry refused to move so Vernon came to him. He looked at Harry with the utmost loathing and punched him. " I- DON'T KNOW- WHO THAT- VOICE- WAS BUT I- DON'T WANT- ANYMORE- OF YOUR- NONSENSE!" Uncle Vernon spoke in-between blows to Harry, who was getting angrier by the second. Then out of no where the air in the room seemed to stop and Harry was floating in the air, white sparks coming from his finger tips. His emerald eyes were no longer sparkling but instead they were glowing, Harry also had an aura of white around him that seemed to be flowing straight into Vernon. All the love in Harry was being poured into Vernon causing him intolerable pain. Aunt Petunia ran into the room and froze, she did not know what to do all she could get out of her mouth was, " run Harry, get somewhere safe." With that Harry went crashing to the ground. He looked from the agonizing display that was uncle Vernon to his pitying aunt and ran out the door with Fawkes, Hedwig, and pig behind him flying towards the Burrow. Harry stopped and held out his wand to signal the Knight Bus. It appeared out of nowhere, And to Harry's surprise Stan was again the conductor. "'Ello Harry! I owe you a thank you; it was you who convinced the minister to let me out of Azkaban. That is beside the point, where would you like to visit this evening?" He looked down at Harry's face, " Bloody Hell, what did you do to yourself?"

Harry looked at the young man with sad pleading eyes. "Please just get me to the Burrow. Please?" And before he knew it he was stepping off the Knight Bus and walking towards the Burrow.

"Hey Ern, what do you reckon happened to him? Do you think he got into another duel?" Stan watched Harry walk to the front door. He hadn't seen anyone look like that since Azkaban.

Ernie just watched as the young boy walked into the building where he knew he would be safe. "Come on Stan, we have a lot of stops and not a lot of time. He's safe now." With that the Knight Bus disappeared into the knight.

Harry got off of the bus and looked to a place that he called home. He knocked on the door knowing that the Weasley's would be eating their dinner. He heard shuffling behind the door and then saw the warm face of Molly Weasley. She took one look at his face and pulled him quickly inside.

"Oh Harry, what happened to you? Oh you poor thing! Arthur get in here, Harry's hurt!" Mrs. Weasley was near hysterics at the beat up looking Harry.

"Harry, son, what happened? Who did this to you?" Arthur immediately began to think that it was death eaters. Then the rest of the Weasley family came running to find out what had happened to Harry.

"It was my Uncle Vernon." He was close to breaking down when Mrs. Weasley took him into a tight hug. "He heard Ginny's howler, and he started to beat me. Then all I remember is rising in the air somehow with white all around me. Then in a distant voice I heard me Aunt telling me to run and get to a safe place. I got out of the house and signaled the Knight Bus and now I'm here."

Ginny rushed to Harry's side and just wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't believe it happened but it did. She promised herself that she would get revenge on that bloody bastard. No one should ever be treated that way, especially Harry. She looked into his once bright emerald eyes and saw sorrow. She desperately want revenge on that awful muggle and she knew all her brother's would love to help, but first she needed to come up with a plan and she need Fred's and George's help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Revenge and a few Surprises 

After Mrs. Weasley had made sure Harry was in bed and resting, Ginny called on her brothers for help. She desperately wanted to get her revenge on the oaf who hurt the love of her life.

"Everyone listen up!" Ginny was trying to get her brothers' attention. They all had their own revenge plots and wanted everyone else to hear them. "I swear if you don't shut up know, I'll bat boogey hex you into next week!" After that threat everyone gave their full attention to the small redhead in front of them all.

"Okay this is for Harry. We owe him so much, he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets, he saved dad from that snake, he gave Fred and George the loan to start their business, and he's Ron's best friend. We are going to get revenge on that horrid muggle, Vernon. Fred and George, what do you two have in your shop that would be helpful to our revenge?"

Fred and George turned towards each other with mischievous glints in their eyes as they answered in perfect unison. " We just came up with something that can make some one fall in love with the first living thing that they see. For instance, we tried it out on Lee Jordan not too long ago. He thought he was in love with a toad." Both of the twins were caught in a flashback when Ginny brought them back to reality.

Ginny looked up to her brothers with admiration, "_sometimes they are complete idiots and other times they are the most brilliant people you will ever meet,"_ she thought to herself. "That's brilliant, how does it work? What do we have to do?"

"Aw, you flatter us," said Fred mockingly at his sister. "Well, dear sweet sister, first we have to make sure the muggle is asleep. Then some one would have to make sure Harry's aunt Petunia is out of there so she doesn't get hurt."

"Pity she and Harry made up, it would have been funny if she were there too, but I guess Dudley will have to do. Since we honestly don't care if that porker of a cousin gets scarred for life. It would make it all the better if he was around to experience the terror." George spoke with beaming excitement and he spoke of his brother's and his ingenious invention. "Then all you have to do is place a pair of the amori glasses on and say the incantation _Te enamoras,_ then tap the glasses."

"The bloody git will fall in love with the first living thing he sees, and he wont give up until that creature loves him back or until a month wears off. Poor Dudley, a whole month of his dear old' dad pledging his love to him. The little porker is going to be traumatized."

"Fred, George, that's bloody brilliant. What can the rest of us do?" Ron was nearly bouncing out of his seat with anticipation as he spoke. " I can come up with a strategy to pull this off. It would be really easy for me, I'm not amazing at chess for nothing."

"I can do the charm, Professor Flitwick says I have the same natural talent at charms as Lily Potter did. I can also make it so no one can enter or leave the house while Vernon is wearing the glasses unless you can apparate or use a port key." Ginny was very thankful that her brothers were so willing to help get revenge for Harry, she also knew that Bill and Charlie would be glad to help also if they weren't on assignment for the order. But for some reason she was glad that Percy wasn't there, even though she missed him, he would only be trying to get them to stop because they were breaking rules. "Okay, now that we all have our parts, I think we need to get some sleep. After all tomorrow we get our revenge. Oh and Ron, I forgot to tell you but mum said that Hermione is coming over tomorrow morning."

The four youngest Weasleys climbed the many stairs to their rooms. Fred and George had decided to stay they night in order to help Ginny with her revenge plot. Ron climbed all the way up to his room under the attic and was surprised to see Harry still awake.

"Are you really going to do all that for me?" Harry sounded weak, Ron guessed it was because of the physical beating and magical exerts he had that day.

"Of course mate, do you honestly think we would let anyone do something like that to you and get away with it? Plus we need to get your trunk so you can put on some new clothes. I'm sorry mate, but I don't want to have to smell your stink." Ron was laughing until he got a pillow thrown right in his face.

"Well you know you don't exactly smell like roses do you? You might want to take some extra time in the shower since Hermione is coming in the morning. I think you might be the third thing Hermione smelt in the Amortentia potion . You might be the reason she turned pink and didn't finish what she smelt after parchment and freshly mown grass." It was then Harry's turn to get a pillow thrown at his face. "Well mate I think that we need to get some sleep before one of us ends up being sent to St. Mungos."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning found Harry alone in Ron's room. He figured Ron and the others had already left to get revenge in his name. He got up and walked over to the mirror to look at the damage done the evening before. Surprisingly he looked completely normal. There were no bumps, bruises or cuts anywhere on his body. _"Mrs. Weasley must have came in and healed me last night. Ron's always talking about how she was good with healing charms,"_ he thought. He would have to remember to go down and thank her during breakfast.

Harry took a shower and decided to go down and thank Mrs. Weasley now. However, when he reached the entrance of the kitchen he heard a squeal and his vision was obstructed by a head of very bushy brown hair.

"Oh Harry! I have missed you so much. I just got here and Mrs. Weasley told me what happened last night. Are you alright? I swear I am going to find out why you were glowing and levitating. I'll probably know within a couple weeks if I research really hard. Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione was clinging so tightly to Harry, it reminded him of one of Mrs. Weasley's hugs.

"Yes Hermione I'm fine. Mrs. Weasley healed me last night while I was sleeping. Also Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George are out getting revenge for me and getting my trunk too." Harry was happy to have so many people who cared about him; he just hoped that Voldermort would not use these people to hurt him.

"Actually, Harry dear, when I came in to check on you and do the healing spells, Ginny was already there doing it instead. She wants to be a healer you know?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How did you get Petunia out of the house?" Ginny asked while hiding behind a hydrangea bush with three of her brothers.

"Well, little Ronnikins came up with a great strategy. Fred and I made something of a portkey for her, " began George.

"It was an envelope addressed to her It would only work when she opened it. It took her on a muggle cruise somewhere in the Caribbean," finished Fred.

"Wow Ron, Fred, George, that's amazing." Ginny was always amazed by her older brothers talents, although she would never ever admit it to anyone. "Okay, By the looks of it Vernon is still asleep. We need to work fast. Once we get inside you three need to hurry and set up the muggle surveillance system so we can watch the prat make a fool of himself. Then once you get that set up you need to go to Harry's old Room and gather all his belongings and put them in his trunk. Then send it to Ron's room at the Burrow."

As the four youngest Weasleys walked into number four Privet Drive, Ginny applied the proper charms to make sure son one could come in or go out unless they were a witch or wizard. Suddenly Ginny was stricken with grief, this is where Harry suffered his neglect and abuse for so many years. However, this was not the time to reflect, they were in a hurry because Vernon and Dudley would be waking up very soon.

Ginny quietly walked all the way to Vernon's and Petunia's room, she was carrying the amori glasses and her wand was held tightly in her hand. On the way up she couldn't help but pass by Harry's old room, it was such a mess, books and papers were everywhere, no doubt from what had transpired the night before. When she reached the door of Vernon's room she slowly opened it hoping not to make too much noise, and crept in. She looked around the room and saw a huge mass laying on the bed in front of her and was immediately infuriated. How could Dumbledore have put Harry with such a horrid family? Harry didn't deserve what he had to go through with this family. She walked over to the large mountain like person on the bed and placed the glasses on him. She whispered the incantation _Te enamoras_ and tapped the glasses lightly so she would not wake him up and walked quietly out of the room. Once the door was closed she bust into a fit of giggles. She couldn't wait to see how this would turn out.

"Ron, Fred, George, are we ready to…" she was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"What the bloody hell do you think you freaks are doing in my house?" It was Dudley Dursley. Apparently he was woken up by Ginny's laughter.

"Why don't you go wake up your father, he'll know why we are here." Ginny was very surprised to see that Dudley actually walked into his father's room. _"Oh that was way to easy. The stupid git did exactly what I told him to do,"_ she thought. "Guys come here. I just sent Dudley in to wake Vernon up, this is going to be priceless!"

All four Weasleys took out a pair of extendable ears and leaned up against the bed room door. "Dad, there is a lot of freaks walking around our house with wands. I want them out now!" The teenagers could picture this all happening as they heard it through the extendable ears.

"Hmm, oh Dudley my love, why is it only now that I realize that I love you? You are so big and strong,. I love you. Marry me please, I'll leave that horse faced Petunia. Just say yes!" The Weasley's could no longer contain their laughter as Dudley came running from the room as fast as his stubby legs would allow. He was screaming something along the lines of his father trying to kiss him.

"That is so funny, but it's also extremely wrong. Oh I think I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now." Ron was very close to crying from laughing so hard.

"Oh my God, I think that little scene right there was revenge enough." Ginny wasn't even able to stand because she was laughing so hard. "Well, I think we should be going now. Come on Fred and George, you have to apparate us out of here. You set up everything and sent the trunk ahead right?"

With a nod from both they all stood and left number four Privet Drive with the knowledge that Harry was avenged. And with a pop they were gone and were standing outside the Burrow. They walked into the kitchen just in time for them to hear Mrs. Weasley telling Harry and Hermione that Ginny wanted to be a healer.

Harry was the first to notice their arrival. He looked towards the entrance of the kitchen and saw only Ginny. The rest seemed to not exist. She looked right into his eyes and ran towards him. He swept her into his arms and kissed her with nothing but pure and undying love.

Mrs. Weasley stood teary eyed. She was so happy that Ginny had fallen in love with such a wonderful young man. She hoped that Harry wouldn't try and push Ginny away again. It was horrible to watch Ginny in that much pain, even if it was only for a few days, for a mother it seemed like a life time.

"Oi, knock it off, I don't want to see my best mate snogging my baby sister. Even if I am glad that you two got back together." Ron wore a disgusted look on his face as her spoke and watched Harry and Ginny part.

"Sorry Ron, I kind of forgot that anyone else was here. All I could see was Ginny." Harry was so embarrassed that his blush would almost rival the famous Weasley blush.

"Ronald Weasley, Why do you act so immature? They are in love and they can't help it, but I suppose that you snogging Lavender in front of the whole school is any different? You have no idea what it is like to be that in love, and you probably never will at the rate you are going. You are so insensitive at times. You have no idea what it is like to be hopelessly in love with one of your best friends and watch him make a fool of himself all over the Great Hall and the Gryffindor Common Room with a girl he hardly even talked to. I mean for God's sake you hardly said fifty words to the girl all you two did was physical stuff, while I had to sit back a wait thinking maybe you'd realize I was right there waiting for you. Why don't you open your eyes? I Love you Ron!" Hermione finished her lecture/ confession and ran from the room with tears pouring down her face. She ran all the way up to Ginny's room where everyone could hear he slam the door.

"Well family, we have to get to our shop. Lots of work to be done." Fred started to leave and waited for George by the door.

"Plus, we don't want to be around for the argument we all know is going to happen between little Ronnie and his love." With that George met his brother at the door and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple weeks later it was Harry's birthday and Ron and Hermione were not talking to each other and Mrs. Weasley was setting up for Harry's party. She wanted everything to be a surprise so she told Ginny to make sure Harry is away from the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley wanted everything to be perfect; after all you only come of age once.

Ginny was led Harry out to a lake that was right off the Burrow's grounds. She was holding a picnic basket and gazing hopefully up at Harry as set up their picnic site. "I love you Harry, happy birthday!" She was just happy that she got to spend the entire day with him and no one was going to bother them.

"Thanks love. You know all I wanted for my birthday was for me to be able to spend the day with you. Now look at what happened, I got my wish." He was being completely serious as he spoke. He meant every word of it as he spread out the picnic blanket using magic since he was now of age. He really wanted to spend every moment of the rest of his life with her by his side. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else but her.

Ginny watched as the man that she loved spoke and laid out a blanket for them. She realized that she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with this man. She wanted to marry him and have a family; she wanted to be his forever. "Harry, I love you. I don't want you to ever leave me again. You know Hermione told me everything; she is like a sister to me. She told me about the prophecy and the horcruxes. I want you to know that I will stand by you no matter what. I'm going to be at your side when you defeat Voldermort once and for all whether you like it or not." And with that she walked over to where Harry stood, and she kissed him. This kiss was much deeper than any kiss they had ever shared before. This kiss was filled with more passion and desire than imaginable, but most of all it was a kiss of true love, it showed their undying devotion for each other.

The kiss deepened even further as Harry began to unbutton Ginny's blouse and then began to unclasp her bra. For the first time her saw her perfect breasts. As he looked at her, Ginny began to take off Harry's pants. She was completely ready for this; she had wanted this for so long.

Soon they were completely naked, entwined in each other's arms. Harry was mesmerized by Ginny's perfect creamy skin and made a promise to himself; before he died he would know exactly how many freckles she had. Harry again found Ginny's mouth but this time he worked his way down her body with his kisses, until he found the spot she so desperately wanted him to go. He gazed down at her and instinctively inserted a finger inside her, then two, a small moan escaped her lips and Harry was pushing harder. Ginny was absolutely begging for more. She was wet and Harry looked up into her eyes which were pleading with him to make love to her.

He knew she wanted this as much as he did. He slowly positioned himself between her legs and entered her for the first time. It felt so good for him, her muscles squeezing against him. He heard Ginny's cries of pain, he was trying to be as gentle as he could but he knew that the pain would eventually subside. The whole time he never took his eyes off of hers. She wanted him to keep going, to keep thrusting. The pain was gone and it was now pleasure. Her once cries of pain became moans of his name.

She wrapped his legs around his back begging him to go faster, and he happily obliged. Then it happened, they climaxed, first Ginny then Harry not too long after. He pulled out and rolled off of her wrapping her in his arms. Both were out of breath but happy to just be in the other's arms. They ended up laying that way for hours.

"Harry, I love you. I love you so much. I never want this moment to end. I'm glad that my fist time was with you, but you know I want my last to be with you too and every time in between to be with you too."

"I love you too, Ginny. I'm happy you were my first too. We should probably get cleaned up and head back to the Burrow so Mrs. Weasley does not get worried."

Once they got up something strange happened. A strange golden mist encased them and a mystical voice entered their minds. "When true loves unite, a gift will be given. Your minds will be open to each other forever. Use this gift wisely fore you will need it. Together you have the power to defeat all evils. The heir of Gryffindor has the power, strength and courage to destroy the most evil, while the one with the hair of fire and with fire in her heart has the love the heir needs to survive the final battle. The heir of Gryffindor and his true love will destroy all that is evil. Stay together, the love you two share will conquer all."

The golden mist and voice disappeared into the air and the lovers collapsed to the ground_. "What the bloody hell was that? Am I really the heir of Gryffindor? Ginny do you really have to fight with me, please say no."_

"_I don't know what happened, I've never heard of that happening before. As for the Gryffindor heir, there have been many Rumors that the Potter's are the only remaining descendants of Godric Gryffindor. And I have already told you before this whole thing that I would be fighting with you whether you liked it or not. I think we should ask Hermione about all this though, she can find out anything. I mean she has almost figured out what happened with your uncle and you, while he was trying to abuse you."_ Ginny was hoping that Hermione out of anyone could figure out what happened to them.

"_Yeah, she is the brightest witch of our age. Come on let's…"_Harry Suddenly realized something. "Ginny, did we just have that entire conversation in our minds?"

"Oh my God, Harry we did. That is what it meant when it said, 'your minds will be open for each other.' Harry this is amazing we have to find out more, we have to find Hermione now!"

They both got up and ran towards the Burrow. However, they were both stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. They had found Hermione, but she wasn't alone. She and Ron were snogging on the garden bench.

"_Ginny, I thought they haven't said a word to each other since Hermione said that she loved him. Ron must have gotten up some courage and asked her out."_

"_Oh gross, now I know how Ron feels when you're kissing me. I guess they couldn't stay mad at each other forever."_

"_I have an idea. Let's take the long way around the garden and surprise them. Here I have my invisibility cloak in my pocket, Dumbledore told me to always carry it with me."_

The two teenagers climbed under the invisibility cloak and walked right up to Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny fit much better than Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. Harry was the one who decided to speak as they pulled off the cloak. "Oi, knock it off, I don't want to see my best mate snogging my adoptive baby sister. Even if I am glad that you two got together. Now I think that was along the lines of what you said to Ginny and I." Harry could not keep a straight face a joined Ginny in her laughing.

"Hermione we're sorry to disturb you, oh Harry stop laughing, but we really need you to figure something out for us." Ginny took a deep breath before continuing, "Harry and I made love today… Ron sit down now I'm not finished! Anyway, Harry and I made love and something strange happened. As soon as we weren't touching anymore a golden mist came out of nowhere and spoke to us in our heads. I don't remember exactly what it said but it said something about when true loves unite they get a gift. We can speak to each other in our minds."

"Yeah, and it said something else about me being the heir of Gryffindor and our love being able to conquer any evil. I have a pensieve that Dumbledore left me I can show you the memory in there if you want?"

"I think perhaps that would make everything a little clearer. We should probably hurry so we can figure this out faster. Come on Ron." Hermione was again eager to find out something that no one else could. She was also happy that they came right to her looking for answers.

As the now quartet walked, Ron kept sending Harry horrible scowls. Harry knew that Ron would be mad but he would have to get over it. Ginny was a woman and not a little girl, she could make her own decisions, and besides Harry couldn't force to do anything she didn't want to.

When they got to the back door Harry thought something was very wrong. He pulled out his wand and opened the door. Before anyone could even yell surprise Harry had yelled, "_Stupefy!"_ Over three quarters of the room was stunned from one stunning spell. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were completely shocked at Harry's power but they all moved quickly to revive everyone. When every one was on their feet again they were speechless, no one had ever seen a stunner that powerful.

"Harry, how did you do that? You must have stunned about fifty people with one stunner. That's excellent work, you'll be top auror by the time your twenty-five," Moody was the first one to speak and Harry was glad that it wasn't anything that would ruin the night.

"Well, I haven't worked all day for nothing. Lets get your party started Harry." Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and was beaming with pride in Harry as people began to relax and enjoy the party.


End file.
